tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emerald Lancer
Emerald Lancer is a Lancer from the Team Emerald of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate / Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Methuselah is a biblical figure and a figure of Christianity, Judaism and Islam. Son of Enoch and grandfather of Noah, he is the biblical figure with the longest life presented, living 969 years through his mention in Genesis 5: 21-27. He is a man always represented as an old man, a synonym of longevity and old age. His life and passages still remain as a mystery, but it is speculated that he died at the time of the flood that almost destroyed the human race quoted in the book of Genesis, however much the cause of his death is not confirmed to be directly by the flood. The Nasuverse version for this Methuselah tells the true whereabouts of Methuselah and his "death." During times before the flood, and after it was said by God to Noah, God observed mankind and his behavior, seeing that his creation did horrible things and saddened God, such as sacrifices, murder, acts of cannibalism, paganism, lust , discord, prejudice and etc; leaving God ashamed, which led him to seek Noah, a man said to be absolutely kind and devout to God, who was chosen to build an ark to house a species of every living creature to save life on earth with his family. Methuselah, Noah's grandfather, lived at this time, and witnessed the building of the Ark, knowing why it was being made and the whereabouts of the world, but he was not going to board. God talks to him and asks him why he does not get on the Ark, and Methuselah tells him "the figure of man is something tainted with sin, saving it or not, it will always be present in its destiny until the final days of its existence. " God, seeing the sins of man throughout the ages, was diminishing man's life expectancy, having the sins committed in life and surrounded by himself, the less he would live. But Mathushelah lived during those times where man's life span was diminished, always having the greatest longevity of all, not contracting imposed diseases, physical and biological weaknesses, wars, but he had part of his life stained by sin, even though indirectly, though, it seemed that his body refused to die. God saw in him the life force that man had, indifferent to the conditions imposed on his life, so God questioned his existence, even as an all-powerful being, he wondered how a man by natural birth lived so much, and after his conversation with Mathusha, he sees how gray his nature is. In the midst of his conversation, God sees his devotion to him, and sees that, indifferent to having the option of living as a normal man and surviving after the flood, he did not wish to flee, even if he wanted to survive, man to live so much, seeing him as an "abnormal" man, even if he had no peculiarity that makes him live so long. God leaves him and accepts the choice of Methuselah, who preferred to live as a man to the end. However, he had already passed much of the life expectancy of a human of the time, being treated by "existence" as an anomaly. Then the day of the flood arrives, and at the time it is struck by the waves and find death, he finds himself in an endless black vacuum with a golden light in front of him. Soon it comes to his mind several information of what it was. He had found the "end of the world." Crossing eras and eras throughout his life, surpassing the limits posed by God for man, he resists everything and has its end marked by the end of the world. But such an existence, which had understood so much about man's nature and enjoyed many experiences in life, could not die, nor to the end of the world, for he himself would not allow him to die. When he finds himself in a vacuum, he understands what it is, and that he is always destined to live forever in the history of man, independent of the end that comes to man, destined to live to the true end of time. He finds himself once more in the world, in the midst of the oceans, wandering aimlessly on the remains of tree trunks floating in violent storms and colossal waves, watching the sea beasts amuse themselves with the flesh of humans dead in the midst of the flood, living this hell for 40 days. After the end, he finds himself in an unfamiliar place, and decides to wander the world after the Flood, not caring for the man's whereabouts after that, for he knew that Noah, being God's chosen one to save the world, would be able to stabilize all. He wanders for years, seeing the increasing continuity and development of human civilization, seeing various places he had never thought existed, encountering different religions, different mythologies, and different gods. He survives other "apocalypses" imposed by the deities on man by seeing these other religions, always briefly meeting the same black void with a golden light, having the information of what would be in his mind, but never understanding all of them in the face. He understands even more the nature of man, of the atrocities he inflicts on others of his own kind, and trusts only in his thoughts, ignoring the concepts of divinities and morals of them, seeing all humans and gods as the same species at its base. He never really died, but abdicated his name, Methuselah, a name given to him by his father, a man of God, but the same now did not care to follow or praise, but rather, he cared only for living as a being human, indifferent to who he was and what he passed, acting as an equal to all. Once he comes into contact with the vacuum again, without any need to die, for he had finally understood it. The vacuum he encountered was the "force of the end of the world," the very end of the world itself being a concept in itself. He confirms that his existence became one with the end of the world, and that he could bring the same to men if he wanted, because that force, once connected directly with him, gave him the very concept of this materialized in the form of a spear , which could be used to bring the end of life to men at will. Throw this which is the pillar of the division of the world of men into the world of fairies, a supernatural world, the dividing line between the real and the surreal. He observes the fall of various civilizations and the sins of man throughout the ages, but never giving up his spear, for he never lost his confidence in man, seeing also the good deeds that he did, seeing better than anyone , that good and evil are just two things said, that the real nature existing in everything is a tone of gray that merges the two, never being able to be separated, having imposed itself that would never use it, thus wandering for the rest of existence as an observer of the human race. Appearance Methuselah is a very old man of short stature. He wears a torn brown cape all around his body, walking barefoot and with bands on his hands and feet. He wears a burrow all the time, covering his face and eyes, which are brown in color. He has a long gray beard, which ends up covering his whole mouth, and has long gray hair under his cloak. His skin is wrinkled and visibly worn, having a thin, little-nourished body, and his voice is hoarse but thick. Personality Emerald Lancer is very quiet, almost never speaks and does not integrate with others. But underneath all this, he is an extremely wise and intelligent man, speaking in the same classic way that people spoke in the Bible, having constant reflections and when speaking, teaches those who listen to his words. He does not show empathy or disrespect for his peers, only treats them as "mere" human beings, without being superior or inferior to him, but when he sees someone in need, he thinks of helping that person. With his enemies, he acts in the same way, however, due to the conditions imposed by the Holy Grail War, he will primarily assist his colleagues. Emerald Lancer has no desire for the Holy Grail. Role Emerald Lancer appears in this Holy Grail War in the Lancer class due to the fact that he has counted and can use the end of the world spear. He acts mysteriously and strangely to his companions, but assists them, and proves himself to be a very mysterious man to him and to his enemies; therefore, he does not present any vestige of power, but he does not die for anything that happens. Abilities Emerald Lancer has no special ability or skill of his own, being extremely physically weak, and having practically not a handful of mana, but his two Noble Phantasms, both coming from the "end of the world force", which are the materialization of his concept, give him the possibility of fighting, even if they are not something naturally his, but of that force. Apart from them, he has no ability of his own. Stats Passive Skills * Connection with the end of the world - EX Skills Emerald Lancer has no Skill. Noble Phantasm Emerald Lancer has two Noble Phantasms: * The man at the end of the world (Conceptual Noble Phantasm) - '''EX : Emerald Lancer has an external connection with the "end-world force", comprising the same and being the living incarnation of it. He becomes completely immortal and ivunerable from the conceptual level to absolutely everything that does not come from something related to the end of the world. From attacking him physically, or on his astral or mental plane, to manipulate his destiny casually, his death, his concepts, or erase him from existence, are impossible things, having to have a prior concept of "this will fall as the end of the world "from its origin to be able to affect it, being also an acasual being. This Noble Phantasm is always activated, even if it is not a Passive Skill, so from its "invocation" it is activated. Even though he never died, his excuse was recorded on the throne of the heroes, and an invocation, in fact, would be a teleportation made for the place, however, because of this Noble Phantasm, he can not be teleported since he has immunity to space manipulation, he was still teleported, making him complain about what's really going on at the base of this war. * '''Rhongomyniad ('''Anti-World Noble Phantasm) - '''EX : The spear of the end of the world, the pillar supporting the real and the surreal, the spear that was later carried by a certain king. This is the spear of the end of the world in its full power, and Emerald Lancer the only one who can use it to its full potential and power, going beyond the concept of destruction, making something that decrees the end of the world. He can throw that spear through a lux from the heavens, falling destroying everything around and can be reduced in power for the good will of Emerald Lancer, ranging from the Anti-Army Noble Phantasm out to its actual rating of Anti- World Noble Phantasm, and you can, if you want, destroy the whole world or more, working on the concept of the end of the world. Emerald Lancer can launch this Noble Phantasm in its full power only after pronouncing the invocation of words, however, if it is with reduced power, it does not prescisará these words, do not even say the name of the spear in the invocation. He can use it as many times as he wants, in direct sequence, however, the spear that was first cast will need to "vanish", returning to the "end of the world force" vacuum, so that it can be used again. Emerald Lancer uses no mana for the activation of this, having as mana spends the very "end-of-the-world force", which consists of a completely infinite place beyond time-space and reality itself. The destruction made by the spear in its full power is incalculable, since its destruction will only stop after "that world" is destroyed, embodying the concept of destruction and what it wants to destroy as "the world." Emerald Lancer is the only one in all history, past, present, and future, within all realities, who can use this spear in their full power. Category:Characters